1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous inkjet recording ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent development of inkjet recording technology, inkjet recording methods are being used for high definition image recording that has been previously performed in the field of photography or offset printing, and high quality recording is required.
Inkjet recording ink including a coloring material (a coloring agent), water, a water-soluble organic solvent and a surfactant is known. Furthermore, as an ink suitable for forming a high quality image, an ink containing a water-insoluble vinyl polymer dispersion containing a pigment (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-41994), and an ink containing a water-insoluble vinyl polymer and polymer microparticles (for example, see JP-A No. 2006-273891) have been proposed.
However, it is difficult to satisfy both sufficient ejection stability and sufficient rubfastness in those pigment inks.